


You're mine, you're mine, I'm yours

by Goner666



Category: Against Me!, Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, F/F, Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, Lust, M/M, Morning After, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Punk, Strong Female Characters, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goner666/pseuds/Goner666
Summary: The second Laura woke up, she knew something was different.Drunk. Lindsey. Hook up.(LynzXLJG fic, frerard will be later in the fic)





	You're mine, you're mine, I'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Thank you for clicking on this fic!  
> I will try to update regularly, so if you liked the first chapter, stick around ;)   
> P. S. I would love to hear the feedback, so don't hesitate to leave comments, and kudos if you enjoyed the chapter!

The sun shined trough the closed curtains, as warm rays of the light fell onto the two sleeping forms on the bed.

The second Laura woke up, she knew something was different.

Drunk. Lindsey. Hook up.

Laura looked at the woman's sleeping figure besides her, and she gently brushed the black strands of hair away from Lindsey's face with her calloused fingers. Laura would've stayed with Lindsey for longer, but she had to drop her daughter off at her new school today, so after getting out of the bed and finding her carelessly discarded clothes on the ground and dressing up again, she left Lindsey's place without any trace of her left.

Deeply lost in her thoughts, thinking about last night's events, Laura drove back to her house. It was 6:30 am, school starts at 8, so she had plenty of time to get her daughter ready for the day.

With a quiet click of the lock Laura went inside her home. It was dead silent in there, so she knew her daughter was asleep, still. Laura did her usual morning routine as if she'd just woken up, and after a quick shower and helping her daughter get ready, she was set for the day.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsey was in her classroom, waiting for all of her first grade students to arrive, as her thoughts wandered to last night. Laura had left in the morning, while Lindsey was still sleeping. That left her with many unanswered questions...

She was soon pulled out of her thoughts, when there was a quiet knock on the door, and when she looked up, she was met with familiar blue eyes, rimmed with raven black eyeliner, staring back at her. Laura.

“This is Mrs. Ballato class, am I correct?” Laura kept her facade, that have faltered for a moment of recognition, staying formal with her daughter's teacher.

“It is, indeed” Lindsey said with a small smile lingering on her red painted lips, observing Laura once again. “May I speak with you in private, please?” She asked, seeing that she didn't want to discuss her private life in front of her class.

“Of course” Laura returned the smile, and after she made sure her daughter was okay and wished her a nice day, they went out of the classroom together, closing the doors behind them. 

“You told me you were single last night...” Lindsey trailed off, looking into Laura's eyes, searching for truth. 

“I am, just because i have a child it doesn't mean I'm in a relationship or anything” Laura answered, as her gaze dropped down to Lindsey's lips for a second, before looking up at her eyes again. 

Lindsey noticed it, but before she could say anything, she was silenced when Laura kissed her, her tattooed hand gently resting on the nape of Lindsey's neck, as she kissed her soft, but passionate. Lindsey was taken aback for a second, but kissed back instantly, feeling Laura's slightly chapped lips on her own. Her blacked out arm, that was rested carefully on Lindsey's hip, slipped lower, placing a small piece of paper in her back pocket, and with that, Laura pulled away, her lips forming into a confident smile.

“Call me soon?” she asked, and before Lindsey could answer, the other woman was gone.


End file.
